


Самая горячая звезда во Вселенной

by N_Alay



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Alay/pseuds/N_Alay
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 6





	Самая горячая звезда во Вселенной

Билл уверен, что со стороны это явно выглядит дёшево и пошло, словно в каких-то американских фильмах 70-х, которые любил Ричи. Потому что машина определённо сейчас скрипит и качается, а если кто подойдёт ближе, то сможет увидеть на запотевшем стекле четкий след билловой ладони.

В машине жарко до такой степени, что Билл чувствует, как с него стекают ручьи пота. Он пригибается ниже, ещё ниже, чтоб не въебаться макушкой в крышу салона, кусает Стэна в шею, одной рукой упирается в боковое стекло, второй — крепко сжимает плечо своего парня, но спиной все равно вжимается в водительское кресло, потому что на заднем сидении тесно, очень тесно.

Он стонет, приподнимаясь и снова опускаясь на твердый член. Ему хорошо до безумия, до искр в глазах, и уже плевать, что их могут спалить. Он не хочет думать об этом сейчас, когда Стэн так властно сжимает его бедра, насаживая на себя до упора. Кто бы знал, Билл смеется, что их первый секс, который парень представлял себе очень нежным и трепетным, случится на заднем сидении машины, у окраины леса, почти перед самым рассветом. Посмотрели на звезды, блин. А ведь он знал, что Стэн звезды не любил, мог бы и догадаться, к чему все это.

Ладонь скользит по запотевшему стеклу вниз, случайно задевая ручку, и окно чуть-чуть приоткрывается, впуская внутрь холодный воздух. Билл чертыхается, убирая руку, едва не упав на Стэна, который тут же придержал его за талию, закрывает окно до конца. Тихо стонет, когда все толчки Стэнли перестают быть рваными, теперь он двигался в одном темпе, заставляя Билла вздрагивать и кусать губы в тщетных попытках удержать рвущиеся из груди крики. Билл обхватывает ладонью свой член, рука, влажная от пота и смазки, скользит вниз к основанию, сжимает яички. Но Стэн перехватывает его руку, отводя ее в сторону:

— Не трогай, — шепчет хрипло, заставляя Билла почти что взвыть, и входит в него с такой силой, что тот едва не бьется головой в крышу, однако вовремя пригибается, прижимаясь к Стэну.

— Ты гребанный садист, — тихо всхлипывает, когда Стэн проводит дорожку из поцелуев-укусов на его шее. Билл сжимает пальцы на его плечах до синяков, сжимается на его члене до звезд в глазах. Стэнли стонет с шипением, горячими ладонями ведя по его телу.

— Зато твой, — смеется, облизывая пересохшие губы, прикусывает солоноватую от пота шею, обнимает, прижимает к себе теснее, большим пальцем поглаживая выступающие шейные позвонки. Билл тихо скулит, двигается на члене парня в быстром ритме, и перед глазами все размазывается от острых ощущений.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает он ему в губы, и Стэн замирает. Касается его скул кончиками пальцев, а затем прикрывает глаза и мягко целует. — И всегда любил. Все эти блядские четыре года сох по тебе, как сопливая школьница, пока ты крутился с другими. А еще и этот Ричи…

— Тшшш, — прикладывает палец к его губам. — Тихо. Не сейчас, Билли. Не хочу говорить о Ричи, когда мы с тобой трахаемся.

Ставит на его ключицах темно-лиловый засос, который тут же начал наливаться кровью, обхватывает член Билла ладонью, чуть сжимая. Денбро откидывает голову назад, зажмуриваясь, и перед глазами вспыхивают алые пятна. Ему хочется кричать, потому что с каждым движением член задевает что-то внутри, заставляя колючие разряды наслаждения разноситься по всему телу, отдавая дрожью в кончиках пальцев. Потому что губы Стэна горячие, а зубы острые, он кусает его ключицы, точно голодный вампир, ведет по члену рукой, обводя пальцами каждую выступающую вену, шепчет Биллу на ухо что-то о звездах и том, что Билли — самая яркая из всех. Денбро же в ответ только стонет — мысли смешались в один непонятный комок.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он куда-то в изгиб чужой шеи. Стэн вбивается в него резко, почти грубо, отчего Билл едва не впечатывается лопатками в крышу салона. Обивка сидений скрипит под ногтями, и он впивается в плечи Стэна. — Я люблю тебя…

Тяжелое дыхание, смазанные хрипы, скрип качающегося авто перемешиваются с тихими всхлипами Билла и пошлыми, горячими звуками секса. Если бы Стэн еще час назад сказал Биллу, чем они будут заниматься, то был бы послан далеко и надолго, а сейчас Билли сам выгибается, как кошка, стараясь сильнее насадиться на член, громко стонет Урису в рот, и сквозь стоны его то и дело проскальзывают просьбы быть жестче.

Стэн тянет его за волосы, чуть массируя, наслаждаясь разгоряченным видом парня. Член Билла уже давно истекал смазкой, и сам Билл постоянно тянулся к нему, чтобы обхватить ладонью, обвести большим пальцем напряженную головку, скользнуть ниже, перекатывая потяжелевшие яички. Но Стэн перехватывает его за запястья, грубо сдавливая, прижимает к передним сидениям, и Билл шипит разочарованно, кусает губы от желания прикоснуться к изнывающему члену.

— Детка, я же сказал: не трогай, — хрипло выдыхает Стэн, кусая его за нижнюю губу. Билл всхлипывает, подаваясь к нему ближе. — Кончишь без рук.

— Ненавижу тебя, мудак, — стонет Билл, сжимаясь на его члене. Внизу живота все пылало, перед глазами расплывались мутные пятна, а желание кончить затмевало все остальное. Он готов на что угодно, лишь бы Стэн прекратил так сладко мучить его и дал, наконец, прикоснуться к себе. Всего лишь пара движений по члену, и этого было бы достаточно. Но Стэн лишь усмехается, вылизывая шею Билла, и замедляется, входя в него дразняще, сменяя бешеный темп на плавный. — Сука ты…

— Как сучка здесь стонешь только ты, — смеется Стэн, кусая Билла за ухо. А тому только и остается, что стискивать зубы и стараться не отключиться. Кажется, теперь он понимал значение выражения «затрахать до потери сознания». Потому что чертов Стэн Урис был тем еще дьяволом.

— Стэнли… Пожалуйста… Ммм… — Билл чувствует, как у него слезятся глаза, и зажмуривается, пытаясь вырвать руки из крепкой хватки. Стэн и сам уже еле держится на грани, но видеть возбужденного до предела Билли, умоляющего его о разрядке — было болезненным и безумным наслаждением. — Пожалуйста, любимый…

От одного слова где-то под ребрами вспыхнула сверхновая звезда, и Стэн грубо целует Билла, притягивая к себе одной рукой за затылок, пока вторая уже скользит по его груди, задевая соски, опускается на стоящий колом твердый член, и уже через пару движений ладонь обильно покрывает сперма Билла. Стэн кончает следом, в последний раз толкнувшись в него, и замирает, тяжело дыша и лбом упираясь ему в грудь. Закрывает глаза, глупо улыбаясь, и вытирает испачканную ладонь о кожаную обивку, на что Билл недовольно ворчит.

— Посмотрели, блин, на звезды, — сиплым голосом выдавливает Билли, все еще мелко дрожа и всем телом прижимаясь к Стэну. — Астроном хренов, больше никогда с тобой никуда не поеду.

Стэн не находит в себе сил ответить что-либо, просто перебирает мокрые от пота волосы Билла, изредка пальцами массируя выступающие позвонки.

Звезды Стэн терпеть не мог, но вот звезда, сидящая у него на коленях, была самой прекрасной и самой горячей.


End file.
